miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Adriennette4life/Nathaneal vs. Adrien
Things in Italics are thoughts Marinette pov (currently they are in Marinette’s room) “Tikki, u know what, tomorrow is the day I’m gonna tell Adrien how I feel about him or at least I want to know if he started to *l-i-i-i-k-e me yet like I *l-i-i-i-k-e him”, I said I was so excited about the idea that I’d come up with I could practically burst. Tikki looked at me clearly surprised by the sudden suggestion I had made”, I’m so proud of you Marinette you’ve finally decided to get this over and done with but what exactly are you planning on doing because knowing u you’re not gonna risk going in public and confessing to him there so what have you’ve got planned." I looked at Tikki excited that I had her support so I continued “, I’m going to invite Adrien after school to Pont des Arts saying that I need to talk to him urgently. When he arrives I’ll simply ask if he would like an ice cream from André and tell him that we could talk over the Ice cream. After I get us both Ice Cream I’ll ask him if he’d like to sit down if he says no it’s ok I will say that after what I’m about to tell him he’s really going to need a seat. He will most like likely oblige and if he doesn’t – “ Tikki cut me of saying, “-Instead of such a complicated plan why don’t you just confess that you like him or u could ask Alya for his number and actually tell him or could phone him or something like that you don’t have to make things so complicated sometimes u just have to go straight to the point. “Simple answer to my problem would be to call Alya and ask her to help me make a new plan”, I replied slightly agitated about the fact that Tikki had interrupted me during the time I was explaining to her my brilliant plan. Tikki looked at me with her worried face, “I know that you are upset with me Marinette but listen I don’t want you to get hurt by putting heart into things and then feeling upset when someone doesn’t except it.” I thought about it and looking at Tikki’s face I saw that she was only doing what was best for me and that she cared about me a lot. “I’m sorry Tikki I know you are only doing this to protect me I don’t know what got into me. Plus, your plan seems much simpler than mine doesn’t it,” I simply replied. My phone alarm started to ring so I switched it off took a shower and let all my problems temporarily wash away. I then put on my clothes and ran downstairs to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. I wonder what Adrien is doing right now. I text Alya asking for Adrien’s no. after ten minutes of waiting for Ayla’s reply then I realized that Alya might not answer before school because she must help her mom help the twins get ready for school. “Marinette aren’t you going to be late for school you need to hurry up,” my mom tells me. Wait I’m going to be late for school. “Bye mom bye dad,” I yell I give them 1 kiss on each cheek and run out. Time to go to school. Meanwhile in the Agreste Mansion Adrien’s pov “Plagg, tomorrow is the day I am going to ask ladybug if she’ll go to the movies with me as superhero’s and before she gives me the speech about her not wanting to play with my feelings I’ll simply tell her that we are not going on a date sort of thing we are just going as friends and wouldn’t it be nice to get to know each other –,” “What are the chances, every time you ask ladybug to go somewhere with you she always dismisses you by saying she has to hang out with friends or she has something to do remember and what re the odds of her saying yes because remember you can’t really know anything about each other which could possibly act as evidence to prove who you are and besides who wants to hang with a girl when you can totally hang out with me and my amazing cheese ,Camembert ,” Plagg looked at me with knowing eyes and a sly grin written on his face. The thing about Plagg that when he knows he is right he doesn’t try to hide or attempt be modest about it “ I could give you three things why hanging out with a girl is better than hanging out with your filthy cheese 3 things no.1 no-one wants to eat your stinky cheese remember, 2 a girl makes much better company than you or your stinky cheese 3 if I decided to stay with you and your cheese smell won’t come off in the shower,” after I had said those things I looked at Plagg smugly expecting to see a face relinquishing defeat except I saw nothing but a back turned to me with a droopy head Plagg u know I was joking right I would never say anything to hurt you ok and ever since you became my akwami there’s never been a boring day with you, you are friend scratch that out my best friend even better than Nino. Ever since the day I met you allowed me to meet knew become more courageous and save people and build up my self confidence in myself. I’ve been much happier and enjoy myself even more. Plagg please forgive me. Plagg looked at me smugly “so you do care about me and I’m your best friend eh? I’ll forgive you on one condition you” Plagg turned around to his camembert and pretended to whisper “spspspssp” After a minute of whispering and nodding and pretending to nod and shake his head in agreement he finally turned to me with an even more smug face than before. He continued what he said earlier, “You have to eat cheese with us after school today then you may taste the finest of cheese.” “Fine” I replied relinquishing defeat I got myself into this I should deal with the consequences No-ones pov half an hour later Currently at school Good Morning Ms. Bustier Good Morning Class Adrien walked in 10 minutes after class started “Sorry I’m sorry I’m late Ms. Bustier.” “Adrien go to your seat and the only reason I’m letting you go easily is because you are normally on time and on point in class.” “But make sure next time that you don’t do this again Adrien” “Yes ma’am” As 1 hour into school went by Marinette started to fall asleep and dream about how Adrien’s reaction was going to be when she confessed this is how it went: Adrien was leaving to get to his bodyguard when “A-Adrien wait I-I need to talk to you about something important.” Adrien looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Marinette “Oh, Hi Marinette, just wait give me a minute and I’ll be back how about I meet you near the fountain in the park.” “O-ok,” she replied Marinette walked to the park with a slight spring in her step and then she looked for the perfect bench near the fountain like Adrien had asked. When she had found it, she sat down and Tikki flew out Marinette’s purse with a jolt of excitement. “Good luck Marinette remember what I said straight to the point no beating about the bush ok.” 2 minutes later “Marinette,” yelled Adrien as he walked up to her. Marinette stood up and started to wave and Tikki went back to hide in Marinette’s purse As Adrien walked up to Marinette, Marinette silently started to say what Tikki had said to her Courage straight to the point no beating about the bush she thought When he was finally standing in front of her she gestured for him to sit down. Adrien sat down next to her and turned himself to face her Adrien continued the conversation “So ........ umm……What did you want to tell me that was very important Marinette,” he started Awe look at his face he is so cute and innocent thought Marinette. Marinette’s was staring at Adrien Umm......the awkward silence continued Ok breath in and out and start “I’ve fallen in love with you “she mumbled “Excuse me Marinette can you repeat that?” “I’ve fallen in love with you as Marinette,” said that her cheeks turned red just like a ladybug and then she turned to look at Adrien. It was a bit of time before Adrien decided to break the silence, “Marinette, you are an amazing person you are beautiful and smart and you are such a good friend but I don’t feel the same way and I wouldn’t want to play with your feelings if I date you I could possibly ruin the gift of friendship you have given me I hope you can understand I hope we could still be friends though” “Yeah,” she mumbled in agreement on the outside she looked cool but on the inside, she was torn apart sensing that the conversation was over she got up said goodbye to Adrien and walked in the opposite direction away from Adrien. She started sobbing vigorously and fell on her knees. *dream over* In the classroom Marinette had been crying in her sleep. Alya started shaking Marinette Wake up Mari Wake up but she still didn’t wake up. Marinette continued to cry in her sleep. Alya looked like she was going to die she looked so close to having an emotional breakdown. Nino tried to wake her up by playing her favorite song in her ear for the tenth time in a row when Adrien noticed some twitching in her eyes and realized that she was gonna wake up soon. Ms. Bustier he asked Do you mind if I take Marinette to the infirmary there the school nurse can give her a checkup. Ms. Bustier looked at Adrien with a look of pure affection and realized how Adrien’s heart was only made of pure gold. Ok Adrien you may go if you’d like you could bring someone with you It’s ok Ms. Bustier everyone doesn’t have to worry I’ll stay with Marinette until she wakes up and I’ll give you guys a call the minute she does No -ones Wait Adrien I must go with you too No Alya you are not going anywhere because you are hurting I can see it in your eyes you are just blaming yourself about what happened to Marinette Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Miraculous ladybug Category:Love square